


You Know What to Do

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Austin City Limits Festival, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by a Photo, J2, M/M, Needy Jensen, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that picture of Jared and Jensen at the 2015 ACL festival, the one where Jensen is leaning up to talk in his ear and Jared's fist is at his back - yeah, I know you know the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Because the picture that inspired this is one of my all-time favourites and I just couldn't resist.
> 
> Title stolen Sturgil Simpson's The Promise.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All errors are my own.

It’s nothing short of a perfect autumn day in Austin. The weather is as perfect as it could be for the weekend long festival. The sun shines bright in a cloudless, crystalline blue sky that might be more impressive if not for the the distracting green of Jared’s best friend’s eyes, the brightness of which far outshines any other sight Jared’s own eyes have ever taken in. Jared is particularly attentive to Jensen right now, giving him sideways glances as often as he thinks he can get away with mostly unseen. Jared can’t put his finger on why but Jensen has been sticking to him pretty closely since they left the house that morning and made their way to the Platinum ticket holders area. He seems oddly anxious to Jared, which is strange if for no other reason that Jensen’s excitement should far outweigh anything else. He’s been talking about seeing Sturgill Simpson play since they got their tickets which seems like a lifetime ago and the day is finally here. Jared had not expected the quiet, almost sort of shy Jensen that he sat across the table from while eating breakfast this morning.

Jensen, of course, shook off Jared’s gentle inquiries earlier and now they’re here and the festival has been going all day. They’ve both had a beer in hand mostly since they arrived and Jared instinctively knows when Jensen has slipped into this public persona just as certainly as when Jensen is wearing Dean. Apart from the closer-than-average closeness (which is saying something, Jared realizes; they are pretty damn close at any given moment), there’d be nothing to give Jensen away, nothing to let Jared know that something’s up. 

Jared respects that Jensen doesn’t want to talk about whatever it is; he knows that whenever Jensen wants to talk, he will. In the meantime, he lets Jensen hover close enough that their shoulders are always brushing, their hips are bumping, or their hands are just shy of intertwining. The Platinum area is not jam-packed - one of its selling points besides the proximity to the stage - and so Jared is aware that their nearness is only emphasized by all the space around them and between everyone else. Normally Jensen is the one who worries more about that - how they look where fans camera’s can find them - but obviously whatever it is that’s got him stuck to Jared’s side has overridden his otherwise usual concerns. Jared isn’t going to argue either way. They’re dancing, strictly speaking, much closer than necessary given all the room, but Jared loves it and if Jensen isn’t going to worry then neither is he. 

Sturgill Simpson finally takes the stage and Jensen is noticeably excited as _Some Days_ starts up but Jared notes the way he still moves in closer to his side even as the first song gets under way. It’s lovely and mellow and Jared likes it but he knows Jensen _loves_ it. He can feel Jensen swaying against him and the gentle rhythm of it honestly makes it hard for Jared to remember that they are surrounded by hundreds of people. He sneaks a look down at Jensen’s face and sees everything he hoped he would: Jensen’s expression is open and relaxed, like he’s sitting poolside in their backyard without a care in the world and with Sturgill playing from the speakers, only Jared can see how it’s heightened being here, listening now to the real thing. 

Jared debates for only a few more chords of the song before he goes for it and slips his arm around Jensen’s waist, letting his open palm warm Jensen’s right hip. If Jensen doesn’t think it’s a good idea he doesn’t show it; if anything, Jared thinks he can feel Jensen sway into the touch and Jared is positively drifting with it. He lets the song wash over him and smiles as he moves in time with Jensen, each still holding a beer in one hand, doing his damndest to forget about everything that isn’t Sturgill’s gravelly voice, the easy twang of his guitar, or the solid, perfect presence of the man he loves tucked under his arm. 

It’s about halfway through the third song when Jared feels Jensen move beside him and it’s not exactly dancing. Jensen twists and brings his arm over Jared’s, brings his hand up to Jared’s shoulder and tilts his face up to coax Jared down to meet him. Jared obliges readily, leaning down so Jensen’s mouth easily find its way to Jared’s ear. Their faces are so absurdly close that it pushes Jensen’s sunglasses halfway up his forehead. Jared swallows a little thickly and lets his arm come up Jensen’s back and settle in the the valley between his shoulder blades. 

“Jay,” Jensen starts, and it’s clear and loud to Jared despite the sound from the amplifiers because Jensen’s mouth is right there, his lips brushing the shell of of Jared’s ear as the soft huff of his breath warms it. Between that and the familiar low, husky tone of Jensen’s voice, Jared is doomed. A shiver goes down his body, a ripple that ends in his toes, and his skin pricks up even though it’s nowhere near cold outside.

“I can’t- we have to go. You gotta come with me, okay?” Jensen continues and Jared is startled. This - Sturgill - is what Jensen’s been looking forward to more than anything else and Jared can’t imagine what could make him want to walk away from it, but then he’s using _that_ voice, the one Jared feels in his gut, the one that’s rough and just a touch Dean, the one that redirects Jared’s blood flow faster than he’d ever care to admit. He doesn’t understand.

“Jensen, what-? I don’t- but your show?” Jared stays where he is, where Jensen is holding him with his hand pressing open across the ridge of his collarbone, but he turns his face to get his mouth closer to Jensen’s ear; they’re cheek-to-cheek and Jensen’s stubble makes those ripples start up again, sends little tremors through him even as he struggles to figure out what is going on.

“I know, Jay. It’s just- please?” Jensen’s voice is softer, somehow even lower, and he says it like a question but they both know he already knows the answer, even before he noses Jared’s hair out of the way and nudges into the hollow under his ear, plants his lips on the secret skin there and lets the tip of his tongue taste the salt that laces it. Jared’s hand on Jensen’s back closes in a tight fist on the light material of Jensen’s chambray shirt because ten years later Jensen still makes him go weak in the knees.

Not only will Jared always say yes to Jensen, because it’s Jensen, but Jared knows him; Jared is picking up what he’s putting down right now, even though he hasn’t said anything in so many words. Jared might not have a clue where it’s coming from but he - and his dick, which is suddenly uncomfortable in his jeans that were not nearly this tight just a minute ago (and is he ever thankful that he chose a longer shirt today) - is without a doubt on board with whatever it is Jensen is asking for. Jared’s blood is alive in his veins, pumping hard and fast and loud the way only Jensen can make it do; they usually keep PDA to a very strict minimum and Jensen’s mouth hot and wet on his neck is dynamite any day of the week but right now they’re surrounded by people in broad daylight and Jared is momentarily stunned by the way that seems to make the gesture downright explosive. For a second he struggles to find the words, his mouth hangs open and his tongue passes over his bottom lip like it doesn’t need permission from his lagging brain to do its own thing.

“Yeah, Jen, of course. Whatever you want.” Jared’s answer is breathier than he means it to be because this is what Jensen does to him, what Jensen is always doing to him, and he can feel the way Jensen smiles against his skin by way of response. Jensen lingers just long enough to kiss at the lobe of Jared’s ear one more time, pulling gently at the soft skin as he move away, and Jared can only blink at him as Jensen disappears behind his public wall again. Jensen taps the rim of his beer can against Jared’s with a wink before he downs what’s left in his and raises an eyebrow at Jared while he waits for Jared to do the same. By the time Jared’s brain catches up to him and he finally brings the tallboy to his lips to finish it, Jensen is laughing at him and Jared can’t take his eyes off Jensen’s sun-kissed face as the last quarter of his beer slides down his throat. 

“Let’s grab another, yeah?” Jensen says coolly as anything, nodding to Jared’s now empty can as if it matters, as if anyone around them wouldn’t have already seen the way Jensen had been pressing up against him just moments before, as if Jensen hadn’t just mouthed at his neck and sucked at his ear like they were somewhere on their own. Jared’s body is abuzz, between the beer and Jensen, so he just tries not to look as dazed as he feels when he nods back at him and starts to follow when Jensen makes to move. 

Jensen navigates the throng of people watching the performance slowly and politely, quiet apologies mumbled and nodded as he nudges through, and Jared is close behind with the hand not holding his empty can pressed to the small of Jensen’s back, the fingers of it lightly pinching at the material because he can’t help himself, not when anyone could just cut in between them and Jared is equally desperate to stay together and hide the considerable bulge at the front of his pants, decidedly not interested in accidentally brushing up against any ass that isn’t Jensen’s.

Jared is so focused on staying close and not tripping over himself or any of the crowd that he’s almost surprised when they emerge on the other side in front of the beer tent, which is mostly devoid of people because Sturgill is still on stage so people have better things to do than replace their empties. Unless you’re Jared, in which case, there is absolutely nothing better to do than follow his boyfriend because no matter where this ends up it’s better than all the beer and live music in the world hands down, no question. 

Jensen spins in front of him and takes Jared’s tallboy out of his hand to toss both of them in the recycling bin next to them that is already dangerously full and he gives Jared a grin that is downright dirty, a flush on his cheeks that Jared _knows_ has nothing to do with the sun. Jensen spares a glance at the staff behind the temporary bar to see that they’re distracted watching the show and then grabs Jared’s hand and pulls him along, hopping the metal waist-high barrier with unsurprising ease. Jared hops it just as easily, tossing a look over his shoulder in a moment of panic to see if anyone has eyes on them. He’s pretty sure they made it okay but he doesn’t have much time to think about it because Jensen is tugging him forward with confident determination as he takes of his sunglasses and tucks them in his shirt pocket, like he somehow knows where the hell they are going. 

It’s a dizzying blur the way Jared keeps looking around, hunching over to make himself smaller because he sticks out like a sore thumb everywhere he goes and he can’t be sure where they’ve wandered off to but then Jensen is spinning him and has him pinned up against the corrugated metal wall of a shipping container. There’s well trampled grass under foot and they seem to be sheltered for the most part by more storage boxes but that doesn’t mean roadies or other staff couldn’t turn the corner at any minute. Jared’s just about to say as much when Jensen’s lips are on his, crushing, insistent, demanding, and Jared knows he couldn’t put two words together to save his life. 

Instead he moans into Jensen’s mouth, around the tongue that’s digging deep into his, the bitter taste of Jensen’s beer obscuring the flavour he really wants, the one that’s just Jensen. The metal is hard on his back but he softens into it anyway, lets his startled hands find their way to Jensen’s body. Jared palms his way down Jensen’s back and slides his hands up under his shirt, digs his fingers in along the line of his jeans, the worn leather of Jensen’s belt cool in contrast to the smooth heat of his skin. 

Jensen is tracing the roof his mouth with his tongue and Jared just tilts his head back and lets his mouth go slack so Jensen can do what he wants. Jared can’t taste their beer anymore and he feels more drunk off Jensen in the last thirty seconds than he has from the day’s worth of beer he’s been nursing. He’s panting as Jensen sucks his bottom lip into his mouth with bruising force, his hands tucked into the back of Jensen’s pants so he can leave his fingerprints on his ass with the way he pulls Jensen against him. Their dicks are rubbing together through their rough denim and it’s a special kind of agony, hard and teasing because it’s good - so good - but not enough because there’s too much between them. Jared is already mindless but if he had any brain cells left he’d be marveling at how they’re making out like fucking teenagers, rocking against each other with the urgency of being so sneaky, so much like all those times the first year on set when they didn’t know what to do with the way they felt about each other, couldn’t keep their hands or mouths to themselves long enough to get home at night. 

Jensen’s grip on Jared’s hips is tight and desperate, an echo of the way Jared is digging into Jensen’s ass, and when Jensen pulls back to catch his breath, a thin line of spit spreads between them until it breaks and Jared can feel it wet his chin. Jensen is breathing hard and grinning before he leans in to lick the line of it with the wide flat of his tongue, soaking Jared’s chin even more. Jared groans and he can see in the way Jensen looks at him with near-black eyes that he must look as ruined as he feels, completely debauched, his body sweltering from the heat of the day and way Jensen cranks him up. 

Jensen drag his hips in slow circles against Jared’s and it makes Jared’s eyes close, fluttering, and his head hits the structure behind him with a _thunk_ he barely registers but it reverberates away from them across the metal. The next thing he knows Jared’s hands are freed from where he trapped them between the perfect swell of Jensen’s ass and his snug jeans because Jensen has dropped to his knees in one smooth movement. Jared sucks in a breath with an audible hiss as he looks down to see Jensen looking back up him, the thin ring of green around his blown pupils still bright through the curtain of his lashes, his ruined mouth open and a scorching heat on the ridge of Jared’s cock. 

“ _Jensen_...” Jared barely scrapes the sound together but he knows Jensen hears it for the way his perfect cocksucking lips quirk up at the corners. Jared isn’t sure if he’s trying to warn him, remind him how this is a terrible idea, or if he’s trying to egg him on. He knows in his gut it doesn’t matter either way because Jensen is going to take he what he needs and Jared is always going to let him. 

“Need to taste you, Jay,” he mumbles against Jared’s dick as he sucks at it. Jared can feel the hot wet of his mouth through his jeans and Saxx, both of which are damp from Jensen’s spit and the precome that’s eagerly leaking from Jared’s tip. Jared wants to say something - _yes, please, fucking do it_ \- but all he can do is fist his hands in the short hair at the back of Jensen’s head and whimper, completely at his mercy as Jensen’s hands scramble to undo his belt buckle, his button, and unzip his jeans.

The release of pressure from his zipper pulls a quiet moan from him and then Jensen is slipping his hands into the front of his pants, tugging them down and tucking his underwear under his balls as his dick springs free and hits Jensen’s cheek, leaving it glistening. Jensen takes the base of it in one hand to steady it and Jared keens at the first touch, his hips coming up and away from the wall to push into the feeling. 

One of Jensen’s arms settles across his stomach to pin him again and then he’s licking up the underside of Jared’s cock and Jared is struggling to stay still. Jensen flattens his tongue and makes it broad to cradle the impressive width of Jared’s dick as he slides wetly up and down it, soaking it with his spit, the tip of it grazing the edge of Jensen’s nose as he moves. Jared pants above him, his fingers moving frantically across Jensen’s scalp, gentle as he can make it but encouraging and every bit as desperate as Jensen makes him. 

Jensen makes one final pass of Jared’s dick before taking the tip of it in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, sucking hard as he wiggles his tongue into the slit and makes Jared whine. He’s still got his one hand in a loose ring around the base of Jared’s cock, idly jacking it as he sucks on the head like he needs it to live. He moans around his mouthful when Jared spills more precome onto his tongue where it’s coaxing it out of him very deliberately. 

The arm across his stomach disappears and the next thing Jared knows, Jensen’s got one of his own fingers in his mouth beside his dick and he’s sucking them both, spit dripping out of the corners of his lips and sliding down his hand and Jared’s length. Jared keeps his hips still with near-Herculean effort but his head is thrashing against the metal behind it and he’s lost control of how tightly he’s squeezing at the back of Jensen’s neck. Then Jensen’s finger is gone and wetness of Jensen’s mouth tightens around his dick as his slick finger pets Jared’s hole. Jensen pushes into him all the way to the knuckle as he sinks all the way onto his cock, the head hitting the back of Jensen’s throat, and it punches a loud moan out of Jared. Jared’s knees shake and he spreads them as wide as he can within the confines of his jeans, still open and high on his thighs. 

Jensen is thrusting steadily with his arm, his finger stroking at Jared’s insides as his tongue undulates against his dick in the blissful trap of his mouth and Jared is so close already. He forces himself to open his eyes and look down at it even though the sight of it makes him whine again and he should really, _really_ be trying to be more quiet. Even the sound of Sturgill’s _The Promise_ in the air seems distant compared the way Jensen is making him wail. 

Jensen’s pink, puffy lips are tight around his dick, almost kissing the flat bare skin at the base because Jensen takes it like a fucking professional, smooth and unflinching even as the corners of his eyes water a little and make his lashes stick together, his throat fluttering around the tip where it makes his throat swell. Jensen’s finger is still brushing his prostate in a practised rhythm as he starts to bob on Jared’s cock, and Jared’s hips are twitching, fucking in barely-there thrusts to meet the way Jensen moves on him. 

Jared watches as Jensen’s other hand disappears between his own legs and he knows he’s pressing his palm against his own dick, still trapped in his jeans, and he knows sure as anything that as soon as Jared gives Jensen what he wants he’s going to come, too, the friction of his hand all he needs to push him over when Jared spills onto his tongue. Jared’s not going to make it much longer at all and Jensen can tell, Jared knows; Jensen doesn’t let up, fucking his mouth on Jared’s cock that little bit faster, his lips tightening as Jared’s balls start to draw to his body. Jared is trembling as his dick swells impossibly harder and Jensen is still rubbing inside him and then he’s gone; Jensen pulls back and hovers at the head of Jared’s cock as he comes, making a his tongue like a hollow to catch everything Jared gives. Jared moans Jensen’s name as he watches his come pool in Jensen’s mouth, and then Jensen is taking him back in and Jared can feel his own release all around him before Jensen sucks it down. Jensen’s mouth goes slack as he shudders and comes, too, his body tensing up and his finger stilling where it’s still buried in Jared’s ass. 

Jared strokes the back of Jensen’s head lovingly as his orgasm finally lets him go and he can feel Jensen’s body soften under his fingers. Jensen sucks Jared clean and then lets his softening cock slide out of his mouth before leaning his forehead against Jared’s hip bone while he tries to catch his breath. He eases his finger out of Jared’s body as carefully as he can and his arms go around Jared’s thighs as he hugs him, eyes closed, just breathing, and Jared sighs into the embrace. 

They stay like that longer than they probably should considering there’s still nothing stopping someone from walking around the corner to find them like this - Jared’s dick still hanging out of his pants, wet from Jensen’s mouth and trapped between them, Jensen’s face still nestled against the skin exposed where his pants are pulled down, and the telling damp spot on Jensen’s jeans - but Jared is much too well-fucked to care. He lets Jensen take his time collecting himself and hums when he moves to tuck Jared back into his pants with delicate touches. He watches Jensen the whole time with an easy smile on his face and helps Jensen stand with a steadying grip on his shoulders, pulling him into a deep, slow kiss. He can still taste himself and he moans appreciatively against Jensen’s wrecked mouth. 

When Jensen pulls back enough to smile up at him, his green eyes shatteringly clear and breathtaking as always, his face is still flushed with the echo of the epic blow job he just got off on giving and Jared can see that whatever was bothering him, whatever had gotten under his skin that morning, is gone now. Jensen is lithe and easy against him and Jared kisses him again. Jensen directs him to move in front so he can stay close, hiding the evidence on his jeans between them as he follows Jared out of the maze they let themselves get lost in. 

The sun has sunk down in the sky and let it darken even as the warm multi-coloured light clings to the horizon and Jared is almost surprised when Jensen pushes him back towards the Platinum area instead of the gate where they could grab a cab home. The dark is only growing and Jensen tells him so in a rough, ruined voice in his ear when he tells him the show isn’t over so what’s Jared’s hurry? Jared is half-hard again as they make it back to more or less where they’d been standing before, letting Jensen’s hands on his hips move him wherever he wants them to be. As the next song starts up and Jensen’s hips are swaying behind him, moving easy in the dark like they both didn't just have a quick fuck hiding backstage at a Strugill Simpson concert, Jared’s pretty sure there’s nothing in the world better than being in love with Jensen fucking Ackles, and absolutely no one else alive is as lucky as he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love :)


End file.
